


Two Intertwined Souls

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Narrator Chara (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chara had seen a lot in their early life. It takes quite a bit to drive a kid to climb Mt. Ebott, after all. But it got better once she did. At least, for a while. Now, she follows a new friend through the Underground, and they try their best to make it through in one piece.
Relationships: Frisk & Chara, Frisk (Undertale) & Everyone, Sans & Toriel (Undertale)
Kudos: 6





	Two Intertwined Souls

Chara could hardly remember being happy before she fell into the underground. But for a while, the monsters she met after falling down made her happier than she had ever been before. She had Asriel, her adoptive brother, and her closest friend. Mom, the monster who showed more motherly love than she had ever seen on the surface. Dad, who she could always rely on to make her feel safe and at home. The whole Underground came to like her, even the ones who disliked humans came around. Well... mostly. There had been a few incidents, but nothing that Chara didn't feel she deserved. After all, she was still a human, they were trapped down here because of her. 

Eventually though, she made a mistake, and it was all over. She tried to make a pie with Asriel, to surprise his parents. It was a simple mistake, one any child could have made. Buttercups instead of cups of butter. But when they gave it to their Father, he ate it, not realizing it was toxic. After it ripped through his body, he began recovering, but the damage was done. After all, Chara had been taught that monsters were held together by intent and magic. And that things can only harm them if they have the intent to do harm behind them. So she knew everything she had been told on the surface had been right, she couldn't do anything right, and she just destroyed everything after all. She stayed silent with these thoughts, blaming herself, scrambling for a way to make it right, until she stumbled upon it. A monster could absorb a human soul after they died, and with both a human and monster soul, they could cross through the barrier to the other side. There, they could take 6 more souls, come back and break the barrier, freeing everyone. All it would cost anyone was the life of the kid who tried to kill the King. 

"Chara, I don't like this plan anymore..." Asriel choked out through tears as Chara lay on her bed, dying from the inside out. "C'mon you big crybaby... You should be smiling. You're going to be free..."Chara said, barely able to muster the energy to reassure her closest friend. "But... you wont be there with me... I can't do this without you!" Asriel replied, unable to bear the pain of losing his adoptive sibling. "Then... do you think I... could see the flowers from... the village then? Just... one more time?" Chara asked, her grasp on reality slipping. "Could... you do that... for me?" She nearly pleaded, second thoughts breaking through too late, spurred by Asriel's visible sorrow. 

_Maybe... Maybe this wasn't the... only choice._

_Maybe they... could have found... another way... out..._

_Maybe... she could... have gone... with them... That...would have been... nice. . ._

  


Through his teary eyes, the prince saw as Chara's eyes drifted shut, a tear escaping at the last second, and a subtle smile on her face. And he cried. The strong front he had tried to hold up fell, and he sobbed, no longer caring how loud it was. 

* * *

Chara suddenly awoke, her eyes slowly opening to see yellow flowers around her. ...Buttercups. She recognized this place. This was where she fell... Was all of that... just a dream? She sat up and looked around. Or rather tried to. As she tried to sit up, she was struck with an odd feeling, like being weightless. Looking around, it was the same room she had fallen into, but something wasn't the same. It was like looking at something while laying down, then while standing up. Everything seemed... in the wrong perspective. She looked down, and stopped. It took her a minute for it all to sink in then, as she stared through herself.

It was all real. Asriel... Was he free? Why... why was everything else so blurry? Why couldn't she remember anything else?! Chara racked her brain, trying to remember, before thinking back to Asriel. 

  


_Why does that name ring a bell?_

  


Suddenly, she was snapped out of her thoughts by a loud THUD behind her. She spun around, panicking for a moment before she saw another child on their back in the buttercups. She tried to walk over, finding herself unable to actually walk. After a few minutes, she eventually figured out how to drift herself in a direction, and floated over to the child. At a glance, Chara was almost startled by the resemblance between the two of them. 

The other person was a girl, sharing a lot of characteristics with Chara, wearing a simple blue shirt with purple stripes. She lay almost unmoving on the ground, chest barely moving with each breath. After what felt like an eternity, Chara saw her eyes slowly drift open, and blearily look around. She didn't even acknowledge Chara as she looked at her, eyes passing her without any reaction. Chara's heart fell a little bit at that. She saw it coming, logically, but that made it finally kick in. 

She was dead.

Eventually, the girl stood up, wincing slightly as they did. "Slow down, you'll hurt yourself!" Chara reflexively said, and watched as the girl flinched at the sound. "Who said that?!" They cried out, confused to where the voice had come from, stumbling back, tripping over a stick on the ground and falling on her rear.

"Wait, you can hear me?" Chara asked, wondering how she somehow managed to be heard. This time, the child was slightly less startled, even managing to calm enough to respond. "Yeah. Who are you?" the girl asked, while looking around squinting. "I'm Chara. Who are you?" The ghost asked in response. "I'm... I'm Frisk. Um, where are you?" "I'm right in front of you." Frisk hung her head slightly, closing their eyes. "I'm sorry... I can't see very well."

Chara felt pity, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder, but passing right through her instead. "It's okay. You wouldn't be able to see me anyways." Frisk's head came back up slightly, eyes opening again. "What do you mean? I should be able to see you, right? If my eyes weren't so bad, that is." Chara grimaced, before sighing slightly. "Well... I'm actually... dead? I don't know how you can hear me, but i'm actually a ghost." Frisk blinked, brow narrowed in confusion. "Wait... you mean like... haunting people ghost? Are you haunting me?" Chara cocked her head to the side. "... THAT'S the part you're hung up on?" Frisk scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

After a few minutes of small talk, Frisk asked "Where are we?" "Well, we're underground, beneath Mt. Ebbot. I fell down here before. I can't remember what happened after though..." Chara trailed off, knowing something was missing, but unable to remember what. Frisk chimed in after a little while. "Well, then maybe we can figure out what happened if we make out way through. After all, it's not like I can climb out." Chara snapped out of her thoughts while Frisk spoke. "... Yeah, maybe you're right. Wait, do you know where to go? You said you couldn't see very well. I can guide you if you want." Frisk shook her head vehemently. "No no, I'm fine! I just, can't make out details well, like everything's a bit blurry." Frisk took a deep breath, and walked forward, through the door at the edge of the cavern, with Chara following close behind.

Following the hallway, Frisk and Chara found themselves in another room, with more flowers in the center. As she approached, one of the flowers began talking to her. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" Frisk steadied herself after a moment, having flinched when he began talking. "Um, hi. I'm Frisk. Nice to meet you." Chara could tell from her gaze that Frisk was having a hard time making out who was talking, so she spoke up. "There's one flower that's bigger than the rest, with a face in the center. That's the one talking. See it?" Frisk nodded slightly, having an idea of the other person in the room. "Hmmm... You're new around here aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess lil' old me will have to do. Ready?" Frisk nodded, wondering what Flowey meant. "Here we go!"

Frisk gasped, feeling a tug at her chest, as a red heart shape formed in front of her, before drifting a little bit away. Invisible beside her, Chara felt the same tug, except much stronger. It felt like getting the wind knocked out of her. Suddenly, she could clearly see Flowey, monochrome black and white, crystal clear against the blurry world. "See that heart? That's your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but it can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." Frisk, tilted her head slightly. "What's that?" She asked sincerely. "What's LV? Why, it stands for LOVE of course! You want some love, don't you?" Flowey asked with a bubbly voice. Frisk moved around, watching the SOUL inches from her body move with her, always directly in front of the center of her chest, always the same distance. Meanwhile, something clicked with Chara, and she began to get a bad feeling, like something terrible was about to happen. "Don't worry, i'll share some LOVE with you!" Flowey winked, a small star floating away from his face as he did. "Down here, LOVE is shared through... little white... 'friendliness pellets.'" A bunch of spinning white circles formed behind Flowey and spread out around Frisk and Chara. "Move around, catch as many as you can!" Flowey said with a smile. "Frisk began grinning slightly despite herself, and walked over to the nearest orb. As she reached out, The bad feeling Chara had been feeling spiked, and she lunged towards Frisk, shouting "WAIT!" But she was too late. Frisk's hand closed around the pellet.

"AAAH!" Frisk cried out as she fell back, her whole body screaming in agony. Chara did much the same, collapsing to the ground in pain, feeling the damage just as much as Frisk, if not worse. Flowey's smile changed to a horrifying toothy grin, and his eyes began glaring scarily. "You idiot. In this world, **It'S KiLL oR BE kIllEd!!!"**

"Frisk!" Chara crawled to her side as she writhed on the ground. **"Why would ANYONE pass up on an opportunity like this!?"** Suddenly, his grin vanished, replaced by one that more closely resembled a rip through his face, eyes wide and black except for his pupils. **"Die."**

"Frisk, come on!" You have to move!" Chara shouted, panicking as a ring of the attacks formed around them, closing off any hope of escape. Frisk managed to force one eye open barely, and saw the attacks, and looked towards Flowey, tears in her eyes from pain, only to see a face with no remorse. Then, the ring began closing, and Flowey began laughing. A terrifying, cruel laugh, enjoying every second of her terror. Frisk closed her eyes, curling up in fear. Chara, for whatever it was worth, tried to shield her friend with her body, covering he as best she could. Both of them braced for the attacks to land, closing their eyes, desperately praying for someone, ANYONE, to save them.

Suddenly, the laughing stopped, and the children heard a confused "HUH?!" Chara dared to open one eye, only to see all of the attacks gone. Suddenly, a fireball, burning white hot, appeared next to Flowey, and slammed into him, sending him across the room with a loud "AAH!" Chara stayed where she was, opening her other eye, and looking around to find their savior. Then, all of the pain was gone, and a goat-like monster walked to where Flowey was before. She glared towards where Flowey had burrowed into the ground, before turning back to the child on the ground. "What a horrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." Frisk looked up, fear and tears still in her eyes, not yet realizing the pain was gone, and saw a new monster standing in front of her. "Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place to see if anyone has fallen down." Frisk began to stand back up, passing through a shell-shocked Chara, who felt like she knew this monster, but not remembering why or how.

  


_Why do I recognize her? Did I... know her before? I don't know why, but, just by her being here, I already feel... safe..._

  


Toriel extended her hand to Frisk. "Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." After a few seconds hesitation, Frisk slowly reached out and took her hand, SOUL fading back into her chest, and Toriel's form regaining color and returning to the same blurriness as the world around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Thanks for reading the chapter, I had fun writing this. I plan to keep updating this story around once every week or two, so it might take a while between some uploads. However, if I get a burst of motivation, I may end up updating twice in the same week, so I'll try to make it as often as possible. Bye!


End file.
